


sometimes i keep you in my mind

by redlight



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Kneeling, Post-Canon, formulaic hierarchical gestures but felt DEEPLY AND SINCERELY, gentle dom adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: Catra’s hair reaches her chin now. These days, in Bright Moon, she looks softer.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	sometimes i keep you in my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvernwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwood/gifts).



Catra’s hair reaches her chin now.

These days in Bright Moon she looks softer; not quite declawed. Her nightmares leave her shaking in Adora’s grasp, tremors in her veins and mismatched eyes glossed over with tears, even as she frantically tries to scrub the wetness away. Her hair is a frazzle around her pretty little head, ears flattened and chest heaving. She looks pitiful when she wakes up, and she makes Adora's heart _hurt_ , flushed and flaring, because Catra lets Adora see her when she's _vulnerable_.

And she sits in Adora's lap, face pressed into Adora's throat as she mewls weakly, "Adora, won't you take care of me?"

And Adora's hearth stutters and stammers, but she knows their routine, and with a practiced grip she takes hold of Catra's hair, soothing through the soft waves and curls. "Of course, of course I will, Catra," she says, soft.

And then she tugs hard, right at the roots, wrenches a squeal from Catra's throat.

" _On your knees_."

Catra laughs, even as she falls to her knees, her eyes hot and dilated as they sparkle up at adora. mischief. enticement. She even piles a blanket at her knees (she's particular about her comfort in the bedroom, of course.) Adora holds her breath close to her chest and tries not to let the fluster seep through paper skin.

Catra has always covered her softness with claws and needle-traps, walls with brambles and thorns protecting the sweet center on top of a tower. She's always been like this, too, and yet, here in Bright Moon, she lets it show more often, more genuine, and she sits on her knees and puts her head in Adora's lap. It's almost formal, almost hierarchical.

And they share trauma from the Horde, they do. They share the nightmares of growing up in the Fright Zone together, and they share the scars thereof too. And yet Adora's always prided herself on her ranking--she was _good_ at being a soldier, and it was something she could be certain of.

(—and even now, sometimes, she yearns for certainty, so says the gilded ring she keeps in the loose wall board of Swift Wind's stable, awaiting the day she gives it away.)

Anyway, the fact is--Adora had known her place then and there. And _here_ , with Catra right at her feet, she—

 _Feels_ that control, as visceral and vivid as ever, and _yet—_

Beautifully heartfelt, because this is Catra. And she _adores_ Catra.

Adora pushes her hand through Catra's hair, feels the twitch of ears and the warmth of her being, Catra's eyes fluttering shut as she rests her chin on Adora's knee. Catra's lovely like this, she is, and she's _listening_ , and she's here and submitting herself to Adora, showing all her soft parts and trusting her, she _trusts_ her—

Catra purrs, her tail curling around Adora's ankles. She seems soothed, her eyelashes still a little glassy from whatever nightmare Adora wants to chase away.

"I'm always here for you," Adora says, throat dry, character fizzled out, hand gripping Catra's chin. " _Always_ , Catra."

Catra hums sleepily, nuzzles Adora's hand. "I know, Adora. Love you." She's falling heavy into Adora's lap again, and Adora smiles as she pulls her back into bed.

"Love you too, Catra," she murmurs, and pets Catra's back until she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
